Drunken Passion
by jadeehill
Summary: DRAMIONE. Hermione forgave him once, but when Ron does the unforgivable who will be there support her? None other than her worst enemy Draco Malfoy. Has Draco really changed for the better? When the pairs future intertwines can hate really turn to love? Rated M for later chapters.


Just to clarify; I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own any of the characters or claim to own them. I have just merely borrowed the from J. for your entertainment.

Authors note: This is my first fanfic, please review and help me improve and give me advice and just tell my what you think of my story so far.

Chapter One

Sunlight began to seep through the prefect dormitories awakening a very anxious Ron. 6:37am. It was the morning of the Gryffindor vs Slytherin qudditch final. Ron, being the keeper was feeling the pressure. 3 years running now Gryffindor had won. He couldn't let his team down now. What he would do to get his hands on a bottle of Felix felicis today. Ron tugged back the red sheets of his king sized bed. Careful not to awake his beautiful sleeping witch he hauled his body out of the warm haven of his bed.

Ron tiptoed towards the hazel arm chair in the corner of the dormitory. His qudditch uniform lay crumpled in the centre. In all of Ron's grace he tripped into the wardrobe door, violently bruising his arm. Ron stumbled back with a groan as he assessed his arm. Thanks to Ron's clumsiness he awoke Hermione. She stirred for a moment before fighting against the mass of quilt and clambering out of the oversized bed. "Morning 'Mione" Ron spoken with an apologetic look in his eyes. "Morning, eerm Ron you do realize its only twenty to seven don't you?" she questioned whilst she pulled a night gown over her lacy underwear. Ron nodded, as wild thoughts ran through his head. Boy did witch looked sexy in the mornings. " I know, I'm just nervous for the game. You know what 'Mione... I could really do with one of your massages." Hermione knew what Ron was implying. Although Hermione and Ron had been dating since the great war had been won, they'd never really done anything, well intimate. Its not that Hermione didn't want too and Ron wasn't exactly trying to hold himself back, it was just the thought of doing stuff with the ginger wizard really didn't appeal to Hermione. I mean, she'd make out with him but she would never go all the way, at least not with Ron. Despite Hermione's feelings she paced forwards and planted a kiss on Ron's soft lips before getting to work on the tense wizards body.

3 hours later and Gryffindor were neck in neck with Slytherin. With 14 minutes to go before they went into overtime, both teams had 70 points. All that was left was for either the Slytherin sex god or the chosen one to catch the golden snitch and end the game. The quaffle was heading straight towards Ron. The Slytherin chasers skilfully passed it between them, until they reached the goal hoops. Zabini aimed the quaffle and it soared straight through the goal post. Ron was stressing, Slytherin were in the lead and it was his fault. Meanwhile both Harry and Malfoy were speeding towards the snitch both an arms length away from victory. A bludger was tailing the two boys. Malfoy, concentrating more on the snitch was unbeknown to the bludger. So when it hit him he wasn't prepared and it knocked the wizard of his broom. The Slytherin stand erupted with groans as the seeker hit the floor. Harry determined to end the game, leaned forward on his fire bolt and chased after the snitch. Harry was only a few inches away, arm outstretched, when he collided with Katie Bell a Gryffindor chaser. Both students fell to floor with a thud.

Only a few seconds passed before Madam Hootch was on the pitch inspecting the scene. She had a sneaking suspicion that the game had been won. Leaning over Harry she uncurled Harry's clenched up fist to reveal the Golden Snitch. The stands roared alive with sound. Gryffindor students were chanting Harry's name, clapping and cheering in excitement. The sound spread through the stadium like wild fire. The Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's joined in with the cheering until the sound was overwhelming. Slytherin scowled at there fellow students and trudged off to mull over there loss. If one thing was certain, there was going to be some celebrating in order tonight.

Hermione was sitting, comfortable on Ron's lap. "C'mon Hermione just one more drink and then we'll to bed, after all we did with the final 4th year running." Hermione sighed and gave in as Ron handed her a drink. She couldn't refuse the look he gave her, his emerald orbs melting into hers. The fire whiskey burnt as Hermione sipped on the drink, but she didn't complain, I mean they were supposed to be celebrating. Hermione placed her glass on the centre of the table and stood up. "I'm going to the toilet, I'll be back in a moment." Hermione explained as she brushed past Seamus and headed towards the porthole.

Hermione stepped outside the common room and let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She felt like she couldn't breathe, never mind being intoxicated, Ron was being a flirt. Which, for him, was normal but it wasn't Hermione he was flirting with it was Lavender Brown the Gryffindor slut. Hermione would be worried if she didn't know that it was harmless. Ron was always like this when he was drunk.

Quite footsteps snapped Hermione out of her trance. Who she saw was the last person she expected to see lurking around the Gryffindor dormitories. Draco Malfoy. "Not joining in with the celebrations Granger?" Malfoy scoffed as he cocked his head smugly. Hermione ignored the blonde Slytherin and started to pace towards the toilets. He followed her forwards. "Is there something you want Draco because if there isn't I'd like to be getting back to Ron." Hermione retorted. " Oh I see, you're going to run back to the Weasel like a lost puppy. I was only looking for a civil conversation but clearly not Granger." Hermione, already irritated by Ron flirting, was near boiling point. "I AM NOT A LOST PUPPY. LEAVE ME AND RON ALONE MALFOY." Hermione shouted as she stormed back through the porthole. At least she'd managed to get away from the heat of the party for a little while even if she hadn't made it to where she wanted to go.

When Hermione was back through the porthole she scanned the room looking for her friends. Ron was nowhere to be seen. But her best friends Ginny and Harry where sitting around the common room table playing drinking games. Ginny was just lifting the next shot of fire whiskey up to her lips when Hermione pulled her back. "Have you seen Ron anywhere Gin?" she questioned her friend. "Ohh Ron, he w-was here before, he m-must have gone to b-bed." Ginny explained slurring almost every word she said. "Thanks Ginny." Hermione said appreciative of the witches advice. Ginny spun back towards the game and downed her shot of whiskey. Hermione started to head towards her dormitory, and that's when she heard them.

"Where did Hermione go Ronniekins?" Lavender whispered. She had one of those voices that really got on your nerves. "She went to the toilet, she'll be back any minute, so you'll have to hurry up." Ron replied sounding flustered. "Okay but promise me one thing." Lavender said. "Anything." Ron promised. "You'll come and see me tomorrow. 12.00am at the whomping willow, where no one will find us." Hermione peeked round the corner watching the scene play out in front of her, not seeming real. Before Hermione could intervene Lavender had closed the gap between hers and Ron's body's, intertwining them in a passionate embrace. Ron's lips were locked on to Lavenders as he pushed her against the wall. Deepening there kiss with his tongue, Ron extracted a moan from Lavender. Hermione saw his hands run over her figure and rest on her thighs. She couldn't take it any more.

"WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS HMM?" Hermione yelled as the common room fell deadly silent. Nobody even dared to breath. Ron and Lavender broke apart with a fright, both gasping for air , Ron started to make excuses. "Hermione, honestly its not what it looked like, I-I mean I can explain..." "DON'T EVEN TRY AND LIE RON. I HEARD YOU TALKING, I SAW IT ALL." And with that Hermione ran for the porthole, tears streaming down her tired face.


End file.
